


Dog Days

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Bondage, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Lyrica loves to spoil her Kitsune girlfriend in the bedroom. If there's something that she expresses even a passing interest in, she'll at least consider it. When she finds images of a bestial nature on her computer, what happens next makes perfect sense to the Red Panda.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> I know that bestial stuff isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I thought it might be nice to show a couple experimenting with trying out something new together. So if you enjoy partners who love each other and want to try new things, I hope you'll enjoy this story!

Today was the day, the Red Panda grinned as she circled the blindfolded female who lay sprawled on the bed before her. It had been pretty easy to convince her soft-furred vixen of a girlfriend to give up her sight. At least once she’d gotten worked up enough to be reduced to begging. As she admired her brown-furred girlfriend she caught sight of vanilla fingers as they disappeared between her girlfriend’s light-blue pussy lips.

“Ah ah, pet. What did I say about not touching yourself yet?” Lyrica leaned in close to the fidgeting female and whispered into one of her twitching ears.

A pleading whimper accompanied the quieted slish as her girlfriend’s moistened digits slipped free from her needy core. The Red Panda ignored the urge to take a long, slow lick up and down her lover’s slit. That would be too easy for both of them to truly enjoy. Instead, Lyrica tiptoed silently to the door of the bedroom before she turned to address her writhing partner.

“Okay pet, I need you to get on all fours for me like a good girl. Do that, and I promise I’ll fuck you~.” The grinning Panda brushed a strand of mint-green hair from her eyes as she watched her trembling Vixen as she struggled to climb onto shaky arms and legs. Lyrica’s tongue slid over her pointed canines as she eyed the other female’s beautiful blue pussy. Her lips were covered in her shimmering arousal and just the sight of Hiyori’s backside was almost enough to bring her back to bed to ravage the female.

Before the punk-rock Panda allowed the sight of her lover’s welcoming slit to tempt her out of her course of action, her hand found the knob to the bedroom door. With a muffled click the door opened to reveal what could only be described as either a large dog or a small wolf. Smokey gray fur covered the majestic canine as it sat patiently in the doorway. Lyrica could swear that she sensed some intelligence flash through the beast’s ice blue eyes.

She tapped a finger against her own muzzle to quiet the canine before she beckoned him into the room and closed the door behind them once-more. As the dog stepped inside he raised his snout upwards and sniffed the air a few times before his gaze fell upon the needy female on the bed. Intrigued by the smell of the blindfolded Kitsune he climbed onto the bed easily before his tongue passed a testing lick from Hiyori’s exposed clit all the way to her pucker.

“Ahh! Fuck!” The Kitsune’s tail jolted straight up into the air as her hips bucked back into her ‘lover’s’ muzzle. The canine seemed to contemplate the sweet taste of her slit for a moment before his tongue lashed over her dripping lips once-more. The brown-furred female’s hips quaked and shook as she reached back to spread her supple cheeks to allow her partner even greater access.

As the male’s tongue lapped up her arousal he began to go deeper in search of more of the sweet-tasting fluids. The sensation of his tongue pushing beyond her outer folds as it pierced her core forced more strangled cries from her breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend.

“Oh god! I’m c-cu-!!!” The rest of the blindfolded Kitsune’s words seemed to fail her as an animalistic groan bubbled forth in their stead. Lyrica’s smirk grew as she pulled a finger from her own vibrant green slit and slipped the digit into her muzzle. Her gaze scanned the bed as she took in each sight and sound of her girlfriend’s orgasm.

Hiyori’s cute little pucker twitched as the last few spasms of orgasmic bliss coursed through her. Her fingers dug into the bed’s blanket as she fought to regain her breath. The wet spot on the same blanket from her pooling arousal and the big red doggy dick that had begun to prod her slit.

Lyrica didn’t quite register that last one until the guttural grunt from her girlfriend snapped her back into the moment. She watched, bewildered, as the male’s cock began to pound her lover’s needy sex. Hiyori let out a high-pitched whine as the large male canine pressed down on her back.

“Oh f-fuck! A d-dog is f-fucking meeeee!?” The Kitsune’s words started and stopped a few times as the male roughly thrust into her. Lyrica had instinctively taken a few steps towards her girlfriend when she had seen what the canine was about to do and she could now clearly see the male’s knot as it readied itself to spread his bitch.

A dominant growl from the dog atop her girlfriend was enough to warn off the Panda from attempting to interfere with their mating. Lyrica didn’t have to wait long, however, as the growling male’s knot slapped against Hiyori’s slit a couple more times before it popped into her heated core. A pleasured howl wrenched itself from the Kitsune vixen’s throat as the canine male began to unload in her depths. Somewhere during the pair’s romp Hiyori’s blindfold had fallen free allowing her to meet her girlfriend’s gaze.

“C-can we keep him?” Low moans punctuated her words as gushes of doggy cum surged forth to meet her girlfriend’s inner walls. Lyrica grinned as she stepped closer to the pair and leaned down to take her exhausted girlfriend’s muzzle in a tender kiss. All in all, today’s plan had gone perfectly, all things considered.


End file.
